Cube Note
by bbmskyma91
Summary: Gah! Horrible Title, basically the characters of Death note and the scenary of Cube. I had fun. Hehe.


Hello, first story I have ever put up on the internet... yeah. Please be nice, actually no, review it and tell me what ever is on your mind. Honesty is the best policy. Yup. Anyway, I would like some reviews on this and perhaps your opinions on it. If you've seen Cube 1, 2 or Zero you'll probably have a better understanding of the story as well if you have read or seen death note. (Why would you be reading it if you haven't seen one or the other... unless there is a random search button... hmmm... Unless you're super bored and couldn't find anything better then I'm sorry you can across this)

By the way: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters in it, I don't own the idea for the Cube or any similarities that may be in this story. But you already know that. Oh I'm not a hater so if you think I am SHAME. ON. YOU. :D

________________________________________________

Chapter 1

I lay there breathless: stoned out and so out of it...

A rush of blue light hurried to my eyes as I opened them. Sitting up I realized that I was alone in a boxed in room. Why was I here? What am I doing here? And my name? What was that again? I look at my pocket on my collared brown shirt and it read in upper cased blue type: Marz.

My name. Was that my real name? I have no clue; I'm just assuming that it is. I look around at the room. It was blue and black swirls, very calming colors and soothing pattern, just enough for me to catch my breath and collect my thoughts. I had just awoken from a nightmare.

A nightmare that could frighten anyone, anything, to the brink of crying out in sleep, assuring myself that I presumably did. Laying there and watching someone cut open your scalp in a mirror as the cries of your family members begging them to stop, then you're world goes blank. Then you wonder if it happened, if they got the same torturous treatment and did they survive... But, was it really a dream after all? Now looking around I wonder if it was actually reality just playing a nasty trick on me.

The room was a large room, in the shape of a cube. It looked geometrically correct with its straight lines. I got up and counted the steps I took from side to side. About 12 feet, why would I do that? The floor as shined a royal blue light from all sides. There were six doors that sat directly in the center of each wall, one on the ceiling and one on the floor. I sat there staring at which one I could possibly choose to poke my head through, so I choose the closest one.

A long metal bar was the handle for the door, it looked as though it had to be pulled in one direction. I pushed it to the right and it clicked like there were many contraptions moving on its inside. My heart pounded, beating at the inside of my rib cage screaming for the noise to stop and it did. I froze for a second as the latch on the inside of the door snapped letting the hinge swing freely towards me. The door pulled a little heavy so I just let it swing back. And there it was. A tunnel to another room similar to this one, but another color; Red. I looked around the blood room again, wondering if I should stay in one place or if I should wonder. I looked back into the red room.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I called a few times, over and over. My voice rang each next phrase weaker than the previous. My disappointment grew, and I was alone in a boxed in area connected by short tubes, with nothing but the clothes on my back (which probably weren't even mine). I drew back into the blue room anyway from the door I just opened and as soon as took my step back the door clicked. It automatically sucked itself back into its starting position the clicking noises were faster and clicked off. As if the door had never been opened. I cringed.

"Hey," a voice stabbed me in the back and made me jump two or three feet in the air. I whirl around to see who my guest was. Or was I there's? I look frantically around the room, no one. "Up here." My chin shot towards the ceiling. A blonde head poked down along with a pair of bright blue eyes. I hear another voice behind him.

"Keelh, is the room safe?" The other person's voice was calmer, seemingly bored. He jumped down looking a little annoyed by the voice but didn't really say anything to him. I back away from him, staring at him a little unsure how to take him. He walked closer to me.

"Are you scared? Are you one of _them_?" The blonde asked. I didn't speak, I turned to look away and noticed that a boy with pure white hair followed him down. He looked as though he was ten or eleven and the other blonde looked about fifteen.

"What is this? There are children here?" I said surprised, not sure why. This place was just wrong, from the very moment of awakening, it was wrong. That's probably why, but I noticed that there are things that I know that I wonder why I know. Like I know that they have no weapons and are possible by the ones aggression that he could attack me and take me down. But if he did would am I able to defend myself? I shrugged away my thoughts for now.

I turned back to the blonde, his face now ridged with anger from his impatience with me. I sighed and read his jacket: Keehl. The other boy who had now made himself comfortable on the floor, his jacket read: River. They wore the same thing as me, brown collared shirt, brown pants, blue lettering and probably an undershirt.

I looked at the ground sadly and replied to him finally, "I'm sorry, I just woke up and I have no idea what's going on." Keehl looked a little surprised but the boy on the floor, River, had no emotion. He didn't even look up, just sat there staring twirling his hair.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what's going on either but you gotta' be careful in here." Keehl muttered and kneeled down, starting to untie his right boot. I looked at him oddly, and then shook it off, anything in here isn't odd. This place is the detention of odd. I waited for him to explain to me not wanting to prolong his frustration. It would only cause distrust and in this situation that's not wanted. He finished fussing with his boot then walked over to the door that I had opened before. He tossed the boot inside the red room and soon enough flames shot at it, torching the boot and melting away the rubber soles until only ash lay here. He closed the door. "Guess not."

"Traps? Is this game? Is someone trying to kill us?" I screamed in my amazement, what the hell was going on? I cringed when the door latched itself back to its square frame.

"Yeah, I would think so," Keehl said not really answering any of the questions. He wasn't at all fazed by this, this didn't affect him. Or so it seemed, I'm not sure. He didn't seem to be the type to scare easily.

"Don't mind him, he's just frustrated, he acts like this to everyone he meets, or so it seems so far," said River as he pealed himself from the floor. River stood awkwardly, like he had never gotten used to standing or had never stood before. River kind of hung himself there, as for Keehl, he walked proudly from door to door checking for traps in the rooms. River and myself only waited for him to finish. He opened the door on the floor, the same clicked sound made my insides grimace. It didn't seem to bother them too much. Keehl tossed the boot down.

Nothing.

"Well? Do you think it's safe?" Keehl said kneeling as he pulled the boot back up by the lace. The room was pure white but with black swirls and geometric designs just like the blue. River walked over and loomed over the hole. I too followed him. River pulled out a strand of hair and let it fall from his hand and as soon as it was in the room some kind of water spewed from the walls covering the floor with a glowing goopy material. Its smell burnt the insides of our noses and Keehl closed it quickly before our room could collect the smell.

"I don't think so, Keehl," River said almost in his own little mocking way. Keehl rolled his eyes. A large clanking sound burst in our eardrums, one that made all of us jump scared. It sounded like metal moving together and parts pulling, yanking, and straining to move something heavy. The steel scraped together raping our ears with unpleasant screeches. We felt movement from the room next to us feeling like an earthquake had just happened. Then soon again everything was quiet and still.

I looked at River and Keehl who were standing closer to me, they were still children. I guess I was in charge because I would be the oldest. I didn't want to be, but we needed to get out of here. We heard the chit chattering of people through the walls and then the door to our room clicked and clacked. Finally unhinged itself and opened swinging all the way out of the way making it easy to peer into the other room. I stepped in front of the other too preparing myself for what lay beyond the door.

_________________________________________

Don't worry people will die soon :D


End file.
